


双倍奶油

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, 圆勋, 珉勋
Kudos: 8





	双倍奶油

李知勋百无聊赖地坐在柜子上，身上长长的白色浴衣让他只能露出两只白嫩的脚丫，此时正在空中晃来晃去，身后的尾巴也有一下没一下地甩动。

他蹦跶着下来蹲到阳台盆栽的边上，无奈只能看小虫子打发时间。但是看着看着便犯了困，眼睛一眨一眨快要合上，软乎乎地打了个哈欠就扑到了沙发上，想着现在还没到时候，那暂时小睡一会儿也不是不行。

于是等全圆佑带着来家里打游戏的金珉奎打开大门的时候，看到的便是趴在沙发上睡得正香的狐妖，不仅睡得熟，睡姿也不怎么安分，一条腿曲着把浴衣提到了膝盖往上，两条白皙的小腿就这么晃在外面。

原本睡得香甜的李知勋突然鼻子抽动几下，迷糊之中终于醒过来，坐起来揉眼睛的时候声音还带着刚醒来的沙哑，但又因为拉长的尾音变得更像撒娇。“圆佑……”

比起全圆佑早就见过李知勋的淡定，只不过是跟着相熟的哥哥来家做客的金珉奎就显得有些手足无措，毕竟看到李知勋头上这对毛耳朵，身后同样毛茸茸的大尾巴，怎么看都像是不小心撞破了全圆佑和恋人的情趣小日常。“哥……”

他只能把求救的信号发向全圆佑，想着自己要不要先离开把这里留给两位继续二人世界，谁料李知勋与他对上眼之后居然开始兴奋地大叫，“我就说你们认识！”

“什么认识不认识，你也跟他做过了？”全圆佑虽然一脸平常地放下身上的包，但明明是在问李知勋问题，最后的视线却放到了金珉奎身上。

那只不过也是平常的眼神，金珉奎却先入为主觉得自己无端端被怀疑给别人带了绿帽，秉承不拆一桩婚以及自己确实是无辜的这两个原则，他觉得自己很有必要好好解释一下，但着急着说话也有点激动，甚至不惜将自己的内幕抖出。“我哪有啊！哥……哥我到现在还是处男呢！”

眼见连李知勋都皱着脸捂住耳朵，金珉奎本人更是吼得脸红，全圆佑也看不过眼，摆摆手，“也不必这么大声，你就说没有就得了。”

警报解除，李知勋也放下了手，头上的狐耳兴奋地抖动，他新奇地看着金珉奎，“我也知道你！你叫珉奎！”

金珉奎还没搞懂对方从哪里得知他的名字，思来想去来源只能是全圆佑，应该是聊天中无意中提到的。

名字当然不是全圆佑说的，每次他们碰面不到五分钟就要滚到一起上床，哪还有心思管别人，至于从哪里听来的，八成就是听他这么叫过他罢了。“你怎么来了，我以为你更喜欢在晚上露面。”

“哎咦，做爱又不分时候。”

眼看谈话尺度突然冲向成人，金珉奎更加不安，左右横着想自己还是先走比较好。“哥，那我要不先走？”

他话是这么说，其实身子已经自觉后退要去摸门把手，中途却被李知勋拦下来，“不行，因为我要勾引你！”

金珉奎被直截了当的话所冲击，眼睛又忍不住看到李知勋的耳朵上。

“啊，这个是真的。”李知勋不仅向他展示了耳朵，还扭过身子用尾巴扫了扫金珉奎，好巧不巧还扫到他的裤裆上。

完全就是性骚扰了。全圆佑看着觉得好笑，干脆站在一边看看小狐妖要耍什么花样。

李知勋望着金珉奎脸上的红晕也觉得好玩，突然就扑过去抓住了他。“珉奎有喜欢的人了吗？”金珉奎长得高，和李知勋差了足足一个头，他仰头用上目线看他，配上他这张嫩生生的脸，既无辜又可爱得让人招架不住。

只是他一开口就暴露了本性，嘴里说的完全不像那张脸那么单纯。“喜欢男孩子还是女孩子呢，你觉得我怎么样？”他两只手攥住金珉奎胸前的衣服，“反正都要做爱了，要跟我做吗？”

金珉奎僵硬得就像个机器人，默默抬头看全圆佑的时候就发现了他正眼袋深意地盯着李知勋，大概是盯着尾巴。

尾巴，尾巴？

他再怎么迟钝也该明白李知勋的身份与用意，不知道什么时候对方的衣襟被他自己拉开，露出锁骨和些许的胸膛。

白，好白。即便是金珉奎这么不解风情也被李知勋迷了眼，诚实地忍不住多看了两眼。

“到底要不要嘛，”李知勋一着急甚至不自觉地撒娇，扒着他的衣服乖巧得像只求表扬的小宠物，“珉奎啊？”

金珉奎还没给反应呢，被晾在一旁的全圆佑倒是先沉不住气，不由分说便上来捏李知勋的屁股，把他带离开来，掀起他浴衣的下摆，将手指探进早有准备的后穴。“光顾着勾引别人了？”

“唔……没有，”李知勋踮起脚尖，撅着屁股把自己往全圆佑的手上送，“我也喜欢圆佑。”

他闻言又伸进几根手指，模仿着抽插的动作，搅得阵阵水声，“也喜欢，第一次认识就喜欢了？怎么还是这么湿。”

想也知道他里面什么都没有，勃起的性器将浴衣撑起一块，全圆佑干脆把他腰上的绑带解了，让勉强藏在衣服下的欲望展露出来。

受到最大冲击的莫过于站在李知勋面前的金珉奎，不仅把李知勋从深粉的乳头到挺立的性器看得清清楚楚，还意外发现了平日里略有冷淡的全圆佑还有这么粗暴的一面。

他已经把李知勋扒光不耐地将衣服踢到一边，脱了裤子便拉着李知勋的手臂挺腰进入了他。

“嗯……”李知勋被拉着手臂没法帮自己服务，只得低头看着自己被撞的同样晃晃悠悠的性器，“但是……我也想和、和珉奎……”他说话间视线又转到金珉奎身上，但很快就被全圆佑的发难而看向别处。

“和一个人做着还想着别人，你可真是吃着嘴里的看着锅里的最好示范了。”全圆佑终于放开他的手臂改为用一只手搂着他的腰，于是空出来的一只手便摸到李知勋的性器，一边跟着抽插的动作一边帮他手淫。

他们旁若无人的做爱，苦的只有一旁当观众的金珉奎。一方面看着李知勋这个样子确实足够吸引人，另一方面，性功能方面完全没问题的他理所当然也硬了。

他更是没想到全圆佑说话这么直接，这边说李知勋好骚，另一边又说妖精是不是都像他一样，还扬言不如往他身子里塞一个玩具能让他随时被满足。

“不、不要，”李知勋被操得直流口水，说话也一颠一颠，“我喜欢真的……嗯嗯圆佑我要射了……”

他刚说完就被更粗暴地对待，但全圆佑此时嘴上却放温柔了哄他，让他就这么射出来就好，于是在十几下挺腰抽插之后终于射了出来。

大概是憋了不少时日，不仅量多射得也有些远，精液溅到金珉奎脚边的地板上，险些射到他的鞋上。

但全圆佑还没有射，眼看李知勋高潮过后也没打算放过他。几次性事下来他也摸清了李知勋的性子，这时体贴地放慢说不定还会被催促，还不如随着他来。

直到他也痛快射到李知勋里面，满足了李知勋的要求，这才把他放到沙发边上靠着休息。

没了东西阻碍射进身体里的精液便缓缓沿着大腿流下来，李知勋撅起屁股，皱着眉有点不开心的，“好可惜哦。”

他还没惋惜多久，细腰就再次被一个不同于全圆佑力度的力量钳住，身子也再次被破开，被勃起的性器撑得满当。

“抱、抱歉。”一时冲动的后果便是脸上无尽的通红，连说话都变得结巴，“因为你刚才……”

“没关系的，”李知勋终于吃到金珉奎也兴奋得很，毛茸茸的大尾巴扫来扫去，最后却又不见了。“珉奎的也好大哦。”他笑得哼哼，“珉奎也可以射进来……”

他软绵绵地趴在沙发上，全凭金珉奎扶着才保持得了平衡，度过不应期的狐妖再次勃起，有一下没一下地蹭着沙发。

“动一动，快点动一动啊。”

“你教一下人家啊。”全圆佑低沉的嗓音在不远处幽幽传来，让李知勋恍然大悟，主动扭着屁股自己往后撞。“你可以粗暴点，他喜欢的。”

仿佛置身室外的全圆佑像是在发号施令，如果不是此时他裤子半褪，性器前端还挂着白浊的话。

金珉奎稍稍回忆了一下全圆佑刚才的动作，有样学样地挺腰配合李知勋的动作，在紧致内壁里摩擦的快感从性器一路传到大脑，爽得头皮发麻。突然就听见李知勋呻吟得更加大声，嗯嗯啊啊地让金珉奎快撞那里。

“恭喜你找到狐妖的敏感点了。”全圆佑淡淡地为他解释，横竖无所事事地看别人演活春宫，还不如直接加入。

他让金珉奎把李知勋放到地上，找了两个坐垫垫到他膝盖下面让他跪趴着，于是李知勋本来藏好没多久的尾巴又跳出来，甩来甩去的。

全圆佑给金珉奎使了个眼神让他试着抓一下李知勋的尾巴，果不其然一杯抓住李知勋的呻吟就又软了几分，连眼角都开始发红。

“尾巴……不要碰……”他求饶着，金珉奎此时却无师自通地摸到他与尾巴连着的那块皮肤，捏着尾巴的尾端揉了几下。

很显然是快活的，李知勋被玩得猛地一抖，哆哆嗦嗦就射了。

“跪好。”眼看李知勋腿一软就要塌下去，全圆佑一巴掌就拍上他光裸的大腿，命令他。

“嗯，圆佑好过分……”他还承受着金珉奎给予的性爱，勉强支着腿又学不乖地撒娇，“哥哥对我好点呀。”

在做爱中却像是被忽略，李知勋明明是在金珉奎身下承欢，却跟全圆佑像是打情骂俏，金珉奎心里不免生出不满，诚实地反应到了抽插的动作上，既觉得自己幼稚但又觉得不甘心。

“啊——珉、珉奎……”再怎么说也是刚高潮过的身体，一下子承受了掺着怒气的顶弄还是把李知勋顶得几乎尖叫出声，后知后觉自己应该多看点金珉奎，毕竟是今天才吃到的孩子。

更何况金珉奎年纪还比全圆佑小呢，小孩子可不好哄。

“我没、没有忘记你啊……”李知勋下意识夹紧了后穴，理所当然被更用力地破开，他既痛又爽，叫得勾人，“我喜欢珉奎的……”

也不知道这话有没有用，金珉奎又来掐他尾巴究竟是满意还是泄愤，但不管怎么说，做爱嘛，先爽了再说。

李知勋被操得干性高潮，身子又在发软，撑着自己还不忘又跟金珉奎说，“珉奎射进来，精液给狐妖的话，会有好运的。”

怎么还是这套说辞。全圆佑暗暗觉得好笑，蹲在李知勋面前用手撬开他的牙关，让他听话地舔他的手指。

还意外在食指上收获了一个浅浅的牙印。

“还说我对你不好，也不看看你怎么对我的。”他虽然话说得冷冰冰，但好歹表情是笑着的，李知勋也就知道他没有生气。“把牙齿收起来，小狐狸。”他捏捏李知勋柔软的脸颊，但随即却将自己的性器挤进李知勋的嘴里。

金珉奎顶得重，含着全圆佑便含得深。刚才还单方面不悦的金珉奎此时又和全圆佑突然达成了共识，配合得极好，好不容易等两个人都射了，李知勋已经又干性高潮了两次。

他再无支撑地瘫软在地上，咬着指甲有些失神，“射了好多，”他嘴边还挂着全圆佑射出的精液，现在已经变得像水了，“好累。”

初经性事的金珉奎就立刻体验了三人行实在令他觉得不真实，特别是射到李知勋里面更是感觉微妙，也不知道对方怎么会喜欢，这会儿甚至分神想带来好运会不会是真的。

兴许是妖精的恢复力很强，金珉奎都没觉得过了多久便见那只白花花的腿勾住了他的腿，“但是珉奎一次应该不够呢，”他这才发现李知勋眼下有一颗泪痣，现在看着实在是诱人又勾人。“还要做吗？”

金珉奎突然掌握了话语权，有点无措地站着。他看看李知勋，再看看全圆佑，最后再看到自己不知道什么事时候又有了反应的性器上。

“要。”


End file.
